gtafandomcom-20200222-history
I Fought the Law...
|location = Alta Construction Site (Start) Senora Freeway Cassidy Creek Bridge Hayes Autos (End) |target = Entity XF Cheetah |fail = Wasted Devin's car was damaged Devin dies Cars get away The car was destroyed The car was damaged The car was abandoned The bike was destroyed Trevor's bike was damaged Trevor was injured The racers were spooked The racers left the gas station The racers were injured |reward = Final Upgrades at Los Santos Customs (limo window tints, 100% brakes, armor and engine upgrades etc.) Nightstick at Ammu-Nation Cheetah and Entity XF available at Legendary Motorsport website. |protagonists = Franklin Clinton Michael De Santa Trevor Philips |unlocks = Eye in the Sky The Vice Assassination |unlockedby = Blitz Play |todo = Get in the car. '''(Franklin) Go to the gas station. '''(Franklin) Race the cars. '''(Franklin) Pull over and take the cars. '''(Michael and Trevor) Drive to the garage. '''(Michael, Franklin and Trevor)}} I Fought the Law... is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. The mission is the first of four high end car theft missions from Devin Weston. Mission Michael, Trevor, and Franklin meet Weston and Molly Schultz at a construction site in Alta. Weston wants the protagonists to steal a blue Cheetah and an orange Entity XF from two trust fund kids. Devin tells Michael and Trevor to dress up as San Andreas Highway Patrol officers while Franklin takes a F620 to find and race the cars. Franklin drives to a gas station along the Senora Freeway where he challenges the kids to a race. The race heads north up the Freeway. When the race passes Grapeseed, the player is shifted to Michael. Michael and Trevor follow on police bikes and eventually pull over the speeding trio. Michael and Trevor force the kids from their cars. The player-controlled protagonist then calls Schultz who tells them to drop the cars at Hayes Autos. Michael, Trevor, and Franklin race back to the auto repair shop. There, Weston thanks them for their efforts, but tells them that they will only be paid when all the cars have been collected. Molly explains the next job, to steal a Z-Type from record producer Chad Mulligan, and explain who is needed for the job. Mission Objectives *Get in the car. *Go to the gas station. *Race the cars. *Pull over and take the cars. *Drive to the garage. Gold Medal Objectives *Tight Squeeze - Race between the two trucks. **There are two trucks side by just up from the start of the race. Drive the car between them. *Bus Passed - Race between the two buses. **A Bus and a Dashound can be found side by side near the turn for the Los Santos Freeway. Like the trucks, drive between the two. *Follow the Leader - Follow Trevor through the tunnel. **One of the requisite cars will split from the pack and go into the Braddock Tunnel. Follow Trevor on the bike with Michael. *Time - Complete within 12:00. **Skip all cutscenes and go from checkpoint to checkpoint without stopping. Note: If one plans to obtain one of the cars (see 'How to Obtain the Vehicles' section), the required detour makes this achievement much more difficult, but not impossible. *Split Seconds - Use Franklin's special ability during the race. **Largely unnecessary, but can be used to go between the trucks or the buses, or just to avoid hitting any traffic. Aftermath * Franklin can call Stretch in which Stretch will inform Franklin that he is aware of the work that he is into and wants part of the job. Lifeinvader Posts (Franklin's Lifeinvader) *Devin Weston - "You're young, you're hungry. I like that. This shark has always got room for the right remora." (Michael's Lifeinvader) *Amanda De Santa - "Makes a change to be with a man who can satisfy me physically, emotionally and spiritually." *Jimmy De Santa - "I know this is kinda awkward after the whole spiking incident but I've already blown through all that cash I took from you. Can you spot me $1K for the next couple of weeks? I'm still your only son after all. IM me or something. Later." *Tracey De Santa - "You know I do miss you, in some weird codependent way. But this is so much healthier for everyone right now." *Lester Crest - "Are you too technicaly inept to post anything, or is this just another one of your masterful attempts to stay "hidden"?" Bleeter Posts *@henrysmithethe4th - "It's an outrage! The police threw Sebastian off a bridge and took our cars! Daddy's so buying me a Grotti now." *@tacobrendam_who - "I leave the van for 2 minutes to do a shit and get a parking ticket then on the way home I see 3 sportscars racing on the Senora Freeway at like 120mph and nobody doing anything. My karma's screwed." How to Obtain the Vehicles *Pre-mission; the Adder, F620, and Felon: **The player may disrupt the mission's starting point using a variety of methods, most notably by firing a single round from a weapon while still in the street, preferably at an undesired car, possibly earning the player a 1-star wanted level. The related NPCs will scatter, leaving the cars to be collected at the player's discretion. This may be repeated indefinitely, as the mission's starting point resets after leaving the area. However, the usefulness of this is debatable, as all three cars are un-modified and may be encountered during free-roam or can be purchased. *During the mission; the Cheetah and Entity XF: **Immediately after the cars are stolen, the player may choose which character to control; as Franklin is still driving an F620, the prudent choice is between Trevor's Cheetah or Michael's Entity XF. During the race back to Los Santos, take whichever car chosen to any Los Santos Customs and modify it. Then, abandon the car to fail the mission. Retry from a checkpoint and modify the other car at LSC, but this time complete the mission. Upon completing, the cars will spawn at the LS Auto Impound, each costing $250 to retrieve. Gallery IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-FrankinDevinMolly.png|Franklin with Devin Weston and Molly Schultz IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-TrevorJoins.png|Trevor joining Franklin, Devin and Molly IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-MichaelJoins.png|Michael joins. IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-FranklinInF620.png|Franklin entering F620 IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-FranklinChallenging.png|Franklin challenging for race. IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-TheKids.png|The kids agrees for race with Franklin. EntityXF-IFTL-GTAV.jpg|Overflod Entity XF. CheetahGTAV.jpg|Grotti Cheetah. IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-RaceBetweenTruck.png|Racing between the trucks. IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-RaceBetweenBus.png|Racing between buses. Cheetah-GTAV-onhighway-desertplace-frontview.png I fought the Law.png|Michael and Trevor about to chase the racers. IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-MichaelTrevorChase.png|Michael and Trevor chasing the cars. IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-PullingUp.png|Cars pulling up. IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-Trevor.png|Trevor with one of the kids. IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-TrevorForcingKidFromCar.png|Trevor forcing the kid from his car. IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-NextPlan.png|Molly explaining the next job, to steal a Z-Type from Chad Mulligan. IFoughtTheLaw-GTAV-EyeInTheSky.png|Location of Eye in the Sky in map after the mission. Soundtrack Trivia General *The mission title is a reference to the song with the same name, written by Sonny Curtis and popularized by The Bobby Fuller Four. *The mission is heavily inspired by the American television drama series CHiPs, following the lives of two motorcycle police officers of the Californian Highway Patrol. The soundtrack that plays during I Fought the Law is also internally named "alc_car_steal_1_chips", further supporting this reference. *In the garage where the characters deliver the stolen cars for Weston, there is a wall that has a list of target cars written on it that only shows up under UV light, likely a reference in Gone in 60 Seconds. *The cutscene in which Franklin calls Michael to inform them that they are coming through Grapeseed is a reference to Reuniting The Families mission in'' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as Michael and Trevor throw their half-eaten donuts to the ground and begin the chase on Police Bikes. The same happens in Reuniting The Families, wherein when two motor officers on standby are aware of Carl's group escaping, they do the same and begin chase. ''Grand Theft Auto V *The F620 used to pursue in the mission was coloured white in the second trailer, green in various pre-release screenshots (and with different rims), and is red in both the gameplay trailer and the final game. *On the way back to Los Santos, Franklin will make a reference to Simeon Yetarian, explaining that "boostin' cars and racing 'em" is exactly what Simeon had Franklin do before he met Michael. He also says that if Michael didn't have Franklin fired from his repo job, this is exactly what him and Lamar would do and claims Michael put Franklin where he'd be at anyway. *After collecting the cars, either Michael, Trevor, or Franklin will call Molly at the number 346-555-0174, depending on which protagonist the character chose. If the players dials this number once the phone call has ended, they will be put through to Cletus Ewing's voicemail. *After completing this mission (and those that follow in this strand), the collected vehicles can be found, covered up, at Hayes Auto, though they cannot be obtained. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_41_-_I_Fought_the_Law..._100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|I Fought the Law... Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_41_-_I_Fought_the_Law..._First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_41_-_I_Fought_the_Law..._Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Navigation }}ru:I Fought the Law… Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V